This invention relates to an aqueous based liquid having utility in metal working. The liquid can serve as a general purpose cutting liquid. It also can serve as a coolant. The metal working liquid of this invention performs two principal functions; (1) reduces the friction between moving metal surfaces in contact with each other, such as the chip and the toolface, for example, and (2) removes the heat generated during the time the metal is worked. In addition, the liquid also prevents chip build-up on the cutting tool, washes away metal chips as they are formed and also provides some degree of rust protection. In grinding it prevents the clogging of a grindng wheel by washing away paritcles of metal on the wheel itself as well as keeping the wheel from over-heating.
The liquid of the invention is well sited for high speed operations such as grinding and turning where during the machining operations the load is moderate to relatively light, and cooling and finish are of paramount importance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,404 discloses an aqueous emulsion having utility as a lubricant for metal working. This emulsion contains an emulsifer and an olefin polymer having a molecular weight in the range of about 1500 to 25,000. The olefin polymer can be a block copolymer formed by reacting ethylene oxide with polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,893 discloses a water-soluble polyalkylene glycol containing both oxyethylene groups and high oxyalkylene groups and having an average molecular weight from 600 up to 40,000 and higher. The glycol has utility in a metal quenching liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,619 discloses condensing ethylene oxide with a polyoxypropylene polymer. The resutling condensate has utility because of its detergent and surface active properties.